minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine Sightings
THE SNOW GOLEM APOKALIPSE HAS BEGUN?? At first my sheep randomly died with no apparent cause we assumed it was suffocation but later we found random holes in the ground that weren't there before and in our base I spawned snow golems which shortly after I left and came back dissapeird and I thought they died but when I mined the snow trail they leave in a certain spot and it reapeerd and I even mined under the snow I gave up and left our base but when I came back all the armour stands were gone and the item frames SNOW GOLEM APOKALIPSE or HEROBRINE??? now that is up to you to decide Strange things Hi I'm smoothman/rghid! and man have I got a story to tell: me and my friend were playing MC and we played for a long time by the time we were done we made a nether portal. the next day we played again and we entered the nether it was cool but after playing there for a few minutes we heard a strange noise looked around and suddenly… KABOOM! we looked around but all I saw was a flash of white so we thought it was a ghast we had to discconect after that.the next day we payed again (we like to play alot) and this time when we went into the nether there was a bunch of TNT I asked my friend if he placed it and he said no I looked around the TNT and saw a sign that said "Red Rum" (Murder spelled backwards) we both were pretty scared and my friend said that he would delete this world and I agreed I am happy we did because I have never seen Herobrine's buildings again P.E. and computer versions. he must hate me. Its helmet pig here, and a year ago I was at my friends house and they don't know how to instal mods. I was one there world and I made a Herobrine spawner. It was day when I made it, but when I lit it it turned night. Then a thousand zombies spawned out of nowhere and tried to kill me. Later on, i got back on and forgot to delete the world. I made a new world, and thought I saw him. i looked back and he was there for 1 second and teleported away. I kept walking through the forest, and saw him again, and the same thing happened. I started running and see ing him again and agian and again, and the same thing happened, until i panicked and quit the game. Then last summer, I was plaing the P.E. version on my couisins phone. Were the same age, and know the same stuff. I went to sleep in the game, and when I woke up, I was missing a cow in my cow farm. Don't call me crazy for thinking of Herobrine when a cow despawnes, because next time I slept, random dirt blocks were missing grass. the process contiued with randomly plowed blocks and creeper explosions that might have tried to kill herobrine. in about a day, 1/9 of the whole land was missing grass. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMGOMGOMG I was making an ordinary video like always, I chose Singleplayer and clicked on my world (ironicaly name Herobrine!!!!!!!). Because my computer is very laggy with Minecraft, all of the mobs spawn before the biome begins to load. I thought I saw a block of snow load, but upon closer inspection, it turned out not to be a snow block, but HEROBRINE. Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 19:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) MY XBOX IS HAUNTED!!!!!!!!!!!! Me again! Hi! I've seen some pretty strange things on my Xbox and here they all are. The most haunted world is named MINEBUSTERS and it has had sightings right from the start. When I first spawned on the world, I found a sign that had lowercase 'e' at the bottom... Later on on that world I visited the End for the first time and named the dragon Dark Spyro (he became my pet). When I left I found snow everywhere in the forrest and one of the trees had no leaves! Another time I was playing the Minecraft Voice (a minigame) with my brother (we'll call him W61 Spyro for now 'cuz that's his username and me Cynder Rush 'cuz that's mine). I was being Miney Cyrus (Minecraft Miley Cyrus. Geddit? Mine? Miley? Miney? No? Oh.) and I was preforming on the mountain stage (the stage on the mountain). After the performance I noticed something that wasn't there when I started performing. On the top of the mountain there was a pyramid-thing made from mossy cobblestone and two caldrons on top! Later, W61 Spyro fell down a hole and found more caldrons! Then when we were exploring he suddenly said "Cynder Rush! Your prizon is broken! The skeletons have escaped!" Sure enough, he was right. Plus, the prizon was made of BEDROCK which can't be broken. In the swamp there was lots of redstone torches powering lots of pistons and when I went back onto MINEBUSTERS there was half a dozen snow golems! Plus, MY DRAGON WAS DEAD!!! WHY HEROBRINE?! WHY?! A more recent sighting is when thousands of wolves suddenly erupted in front of W61 Spyro and apparently they all belonged to him. The most recent sighting is a strange structure in the desert, one that had been on a Herobrine sighting video in which they say Herobrine later on... HI GUYS WC HERE! It's time for the big Herobrine sighting on d xbox. When I was playing with a friend on my xbox, in my world, we had a pretty fun time. Until something happened... We had constructed a nether portal from mining some obsidian, down In the old mine. When we entered, about 20 ghasts surrounded us. When we went back into the portal, we had found our seves in a small mineshaft We looked down and saw a lake of lava, with a little water next to it. TBC HEROBRINE IS REAL by: nedly so i was playing the other day and i saw a herobrn crazy\ REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GET OFF MY STREAM REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Sightings